1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food processing apparatus and, more specifically, to an apparatus for receiving a food product, typically processed meat, and discharging the product in portions of predetermined size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many food processing procedures require the use of apparatus which controls the amount of food product used in the various steps of the procedure. These apparatus should include a number of desirable features. As an initial consideration, the apparatus should have a simple and reliable construction. Second, the apparatus should require a minimal amount of manual manipulation and avoid complex pneumatic, hydraulic or electric components. Finally, the apparatus should allow quick and easy adjustments so that an operator may vary the amount of food product provided by the apparatus.
The portion control apparatus of the present invention provides a construction which minimizes the expense of manufacture and assembly and gives precise, uniform and reliable performance. It provides predetermined portions of processed food and it allows the user to quickly and easily vary the size of the portion, i.e., the output of the apparatus.